imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Liu
NAME: Harry Liu AGE: 16 GENDER: Male OCCUPATION: Straight LOOKS: 5'6", 130 lbs and has short, black hair which he tries to put into a bit of a spiky look with gel. He looks sort of dorky but not completely, he tries to still wear designer clothing and shoes to look good and his hairdo is important to him as well. It gets greasy easily so he tries to wash it everyday. Always wears sneakers and no jewelry, not even a watch because he hates things wrapped around him that put pressure on his skin. His skin is very sensitive and itches a lot and he only has to scrape past something or his skin is already scratched open. He always stares densely in front of him with glassy eyes like he's completely lost in another world (people often ask him if he's stoned). PERSONALITY: Dense. That's the first thing you would come up with just by looking at him. You'd have to say things twice to him because he rarely hears it immediately when someone is saying something to him. He often loses track of everything and just forgets about really silly things. Like, he'd want to do this and then get preoccupied with something else and remember it an hour later. It's why his schoolgrades are no higher then the average C, he simply forgets to do homework because there's so many other things to do. However, he has a very impulsive side coming with this, if something pops up into his mind he'd do it. Like suddenly going to cycle towards another part of the family. He can get carried away with things and has great ideas for big things all the time, of which his friends know that they shouldn't take seriously right away since he forgets about all of those things about 90% of the time. He gets in trouble at school a lot for always being late after lunch break, he'd lose track of time and then when the bell rings he'd remember he'd still have to go to the bathroom or get the books for the next few classes, getting yet another late pass when he finally makes it to the classroom. But other then the whole denseness, he's also very passionate, bubbly and cheery when around friends and ready to have fun. He drinks in the weekends and likes to share the fun and the booze but he's oddly enough responsible enough to keep it to a limit so he won't get drunk and is able to come home safely. His three biggest interests are music, roleplaying (writing RPG's online) and his family. He's addicted to playing Guitar Hero and plays bass guitar (which he is pretty devoted to). LIKES: Music, his iPod, having fun, drinking (but not so much that he'll get drunk), roleplaying, writing scripts and short stories, reading, sharing ideas with others and reading other people's writings, playing the bass, Guitar Hero, designer clothing, looking good, girls, being with friends, his family, cats and dogs... oh and birds and rats as well! And rabbits! (you get the point, he'd remember everything at the spot and then come up with a longer and longer list). He also loves to eat and especially anything his sister - whom he calls a top chef - makes or bakes. He swims and likes it but he mostly does it to stay in shape because well, he eats more then he should. He loves movies and movie-based RPG's the most and realism in fiction. DISLIKES: Pressure, dread, losing track of time, being ripped out of his thought process or his own little world, not being able to work with all the great ideas he has, jogging - he calls it torture, the gym - he calls the machines there torture devices, racing video games, the fantasy RPG's that flush the boards he attends to online since he does like his stories remotely realistic, having to hurry up or being told to hurry up, being a burden to others because of his denseness and he can't stand tween flicks or tweenpop. Other then tweenpop, he likes any type of music. STRENGTHS: He's very caring if you can look past the denseness and his goofy attitude, there's no way he'll turn his back on someone and the friends he has he is immensely tight with. He's also incredibly imaginative and creative and can see possible solutions or come up with ideas, sometimes he doesn't even need to be encouraged to do so. He has a positive attitude and even if he'd lose hope of something to be solved, he'd still go on and try to just survive. He's fast and agile from swimming and the type of person people would easily trust. He's also sort of responsible. WEAKNESSES: He loses track of time... all the time. He's lost into his own world for 95% of the time and then it takes a good shaking, a loud noise or something happening in front of him or some loud talking to him to get him back into reality. He's not incredibly bright and doesn't have more then average physical strength, for a guy it's actually a little below. He's easily distracted and easily gets preoccupied with something else. FEARS: To grow old and ugly. Getting expelled from school for all the times he gets in trouble with coming late after lunch break or forgetting to do his homework in time. He also fears hurting his hands because he wouldn't be able to type/play bass/play GH anymore, getting into a real physical fight because he knows he isn't the strongest guy in the world. He also freaks out at anything coming close to his eyes and he thanks the Lord on his knees he doesn't have bad eyesight that forces him to wear lenses/glasses. He's afraid of axes and other big badass weapons, he wouldn't even want to touch those, afraid he'd hurt himself with it. FAMILY: Father (57), mother (54) and older sister Allie (19). He also recently picked up a stray cat, he found it in an alley behind a store he had just visited and he felt so sorry for it that he just picked it up and took it home where luckily his parents said there was room for it. He calls him Cookie because he seems to love anything his sister Allie bakes, especially her cookies. BIO:'''Harry's family is between middle and upper class and it shows. He and his older sister Allie were never short on anything. Harry has always had the denseness and drinks lots and lots of coffee to try to get more alert or sometimes eats a full bar of energy tablets a day and then still he'd just get lost a few hours later. Music and writing are his two ways to be himself and to be the person he wants to be, when writing for all the roleplays he can be anything he wants which comforts him, considering that he'll never be amazing academically or with sports. He always loves the weekend because he can jam with his band and Allie often bakes cookies for the family when she has the spare time, and he loves anything she cooks. '''OTHER: He likes music with strong melodies as well and in Guitar Hero it's mostly those he plays over and over again or the ones with a good bass loop. GAMEPLAY: He would compare this to all kinds of RPG battles and so work with that kind of strategy. He would see his friends as fellow warriors who together would have to vanquish the "demons", which are of course the instructor and its soldiers. But of course he would want to find a way to "destory their head quarters" with, and would get stuck on the idea. And then, he would most likely try to eliminate the top dogs to protect the weak. But, in between that he will lose track of time a lot, doze off a lot and people will think he isn't taking it seriously. He might use his RPG world as a way to hang onto to avoid going insane in this fucked up situation.